


It Gets Better

by kinky_kneazle



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Bullying, Community: avengerkink, Gen, It Gets Better, Steve being Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve hears about 'It Gets Better' and has something to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Gets Better

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an [](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/profile)[**avengerkink**](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/) prompt [here](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/3266.html?thread=981186#t981186) and the Press Conference prompt at [](http://hd-writers.livejournal.com/profile)[**hd_writers**](http://hd-writers.livejournal.com/).Much love to [](http://curiouslyfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**curiouslyfic**](http://curiouslyfic.livejournal.com/) for beta duties and letting me steal one of her lines. Also thanks to Dan Radcliffe: I also stole a line from him.

Tony stood at the side of the room, pretending to talk quietly into the phone held to his ear. There was no one on the other side; he'd used one of those fake-phone call apps so that he could get away from this press conference five minutes into it. There had been a look of betrayal from Clint and hurt, puppy-dog eyes from Bruce, but honestly, there was nothing he could do. It was every man for himself.

"How do you stay calm, Dr Banner?" That question came from Chris Everhart and she smiled as if it was innocuous.

Tony liked to think that Bruce's eyes flashed green for a second, but of course his smile was mild before he replied. "Chamomile tea and yoga."

There was a light laugh from everyone and then Hill was stepping forward. "I think that's all for now?" she asked in that way that meant it wasn't really a question and everyone should shut up.

"Actually, I have a statement I'd like to make."

Everyone at the table froze to look at Steve, Hill with a decided glare on her face.

"Do I just look into this camera here?" Steve smiled that slightly abashed smile that said, 'I've been frozen for seventy years and need help with the wonders of the modern world,' and the cameraman nodded eagerly.

"Yes, Sir, Captain Rogers. Right here."

Tony rolled his eyes. Honestly, did these people forget that Steve Rogers shilled for Uncle Sam for a good chunk of the war? He knew how cameras worked. Also knew how crowds worked, apparently, because everyone was on the edges of their seats waiting for him to talk.

"Um," he said and Tony only just resisted snorting. The 'um' was _so_ for effect. "I'm still learning about this new world that I'm living in and about all the things that have changed. I'm also learning about the things that have stayed the same. Somebody on the tweeter pointed me to a video, and well, I spent the day looking at other videos and I'd like to say something about them."

Tony's lips twisted; Steve really was going all out for a reaction today. He usually spent all day on Twitter, he sure as hell knew what the site was called. Tony wondered what this was all about.

"The videos were part of a project called, 'It Gets Better'. I don't know if you've heard of it, but it started when a kid who was getting bullied killed himself. Adults who have been through it talk about their own experiences and tell kids it does get better.

"I want to say that as well. I want to tell you that it gets better.

"I know a lot of people who wear masks. I'm one of them. But under the masks I've seen the kids who were smarter than everyone else at school. The artistic ones who were more sensitive. The poor ones and the rich ones. The people who were trying to do the right thing and be accepted despite being a woman or a different race at a time when those things mattered more than they do now.

"I wear a mask, and underneath it I'm still a sick, skinny kid getting turned down by a different recruiting station every week. And that's okay, because it was that sick, skinny, _stubborn_ kid that got chosen for this scheme. It's the smart kid who's going to invent an arc reactor and the tough dame who's told she'd not ladylike enough who walks into a Nazi base or becomes president or saves the world from alien invaders.

"And even if you don't do any of that, it's the part of you that's different - the part the bullies single out - that makes you unique and special and it's that bit that someone is going to love one day. It's that part that can change the world, whether through a new song or a beautiful garden or by bringing joy to the people around you.

"So you have to hold onto what makes you unique. Treasure it and make it stronger every day. Do the best you can by the people around you, and you'll find your place in the world; once you do, no one can take that away from you.

"You'll wake up and it will be better.

"That's, uh… That's all I wanted to say."

"Wow," Tony murmured and heard a hum beside him. He turned to find Natasha standing beside him, a satisfied smile on her lips.

"Captain Rogers, did you realize that this campaign was aimed at homosexual children?"

"Yes, Ma'am, I did."

Ma'am. Tony hmphed. There was Christine Everhart blushing like a schoolgirl; the woman had ice in her veins, but one 'Ma'am' from Captain America turned her to putty.

"Are _you_ homosexual, Captain?" Maybe not quite putty.

"No, Ma'am, I'm not. To quote a young actor whose movies I've been enjoying, you don't have to be gay to be a supporter; you just have to be human. Or in my case, meta-human."

Steve smiled a self-deprecating sort of smile and Tony wondered if any of the women in the room were going to be able to walk at the end of this press conference.

"It's a good thing he uses his powers for good," he said. There was a noise of agreement from beside him. Everyone started packing up and Tony turned to Nat. "You realize there'll be backlash from people for this?"

Nat just shrugged. "The Cap always does the right thing, you know that."

"Well, he's not allowed to say things that haven't been pre-approved, is he? Is SHIELD going to punish him?"

"No. No, I think he'll be getting rewarded tonight."

Tony watched her stalk across to Steve in the high heels and tight skirt she wore when she was dressing as Ms Rushman and hustle him away from the reporters. Steve's hand rested on her back as they walked out the door and certain things suddenly clicked into place.

"Well, damn, Cap," he said and this time it was Coulson snorting beside him.

"Are you ready to go?" Coulson said.

"I don't get Ms Rushman's escort?"

"Perhaps next time. But only if you talk to the press rather than your imaginary broker."  



End file.
